Innocence
by Karijn Aska Shangel
Summary: [Sequel to 'The Mission'] Itachi's ready to lose his innocence... KisaIta, R.


Disclaimer: Not mine  
Rating: R  
Pairing: KisaIta  
Author's note: English is my second language so please don't kill me over grammar mistakes and all those things.  
**Thanks**: To all the people who reviewed 'The Mission' and asked for the sequel. This is for you, folks!

**Warning**: This is a sequel. Read 'The Mission' before 'Innocence'. OOCness, underage consensual homohomo sex. Don't bother with flames, I'm the fourth monkey. (Don't see, don't hear, don't speak, don't care.) _Italics_ are flashbacks.

Kisame is 27.  
Itachi is 16.  
(Kisame is a still Pedophile, yay.)  
On with the sequel.

* * *

**INNOCENCE**

_The young missing nin silently made his way towards the bedroom of his two targets. Torajiro Kazama and Hisashi __Ikeda were the two leaders of the movement that had been fiercely opposing Akatsuki's traffics in the Grass country and so Leader sent his most silent and effective killer to get rid of the problem. _

_Uchiha Itachi quietly opened the window panels and took a peek inside, red Sharingan spinning in his irises… _

Uchiha Itachi was sitting on his bed in his and Kisame's room, staring at nothing, eyes slightly unfocused. It wasn't the first time he had killed someone, hell, he had killed his whole clan when he was 13. Now, at 16, he had a body count that surpassed that of Jounins twice his age, but that wasn't the problem.

"_I am not innocent."_  
"_Yes, you are__."_

That had been his first mission with his partner, the man who the Uchiha considered now as a friend, a protector… A partner.

Kisame had had the courage to stand up against his Sharingan, the courage to speak his mind even if it wasn't something the Sharingan wielder wanted to hear. That demanded respect and Itachi was ready to give it to him. How many times had the shark nin held his tiny body against his bigger one when the Mangekyou drained all his chakra and left him unable to move, how many times had he hugged the teen, giving him warmth, when storms surprised them in the middle of a mission.

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"_Hi-Hisashi…" breathed the smaller man beckoning his partner to come near the bed_

_The other leader smirked, already naked, an__d tackled the other on the bed, kissing him on the mouth. Itachi gasped. He knew what sex was about, Kisame had explained it to him. But he had never… saw the actual thing, he had never bought or watched porn (that was Kisame's hobby) or had ever imagined how it would be to… _

_A moan interrupted his thoughts and he watched transfixed as the bigger__ of the two took his partner's member in his mouth and started to bob his head in slow and languid movements as the other one whimpered. Itachi felt himself grow hard. _

Itachi felt himself grow hard reminiscing the things he saw during his mission. He knew well the physical reaction he had when he was sexually aroused, he was a teenager after all. And Kisame had been fairly helpful, setting aside his Icha Icha books and trying to explain the concept of 'hard-on's and masturbation without making it sound too perverted.

But tonight Itachi felt that it wasn't enough, that there was something missing. On other nights the Uchiha had no problems with taking a shower and relieve himself but now he felt a strange sense of shame at doing it. Almost as if he was losing something.

"_Yes. When you're ready, if you still want me to be the one, I'll be honoured receive your innocence, Itachi-san." _

Oh, yes. Itachi remembered those world very well, he just never really understood them. For his still young mind his innocence was something like… His trust. To fully trust someone not to hurt them. So Itachi just assumed that he lost his innocence the first night the blue man held him after his body shut down after a Mangekyou.

Now he understood that it wasn't like that, that he still hadn't lost his innocence. Yet. He felt suddenly hot all over and so he discarded his heavy Akatsuki cloak and remained with only his black trousers and his fishnet on, his bare feet warming the smooth floor.

_Hisashi took a vial from a drawer and then spread the clear substance on his hardened flesh.__ By then Itachi was hard and a bit curious, what purpose would that action serve? His question was answered when the smaller man wantonly spread his legs and his lover guided with his hand his cock towards the other's entrance. And with a swift push he was in to the hilt. _

Itachi gasped, feeling the growing need for something. He quickly took off his shirt and his trousers, bringing down his boxers too. He stood naked and painfully hard, alone in the empty room.

Then he made his way to Kisame's bed.

His partner never used aftershave, every smell could be tracked down so they only used soap to clean themselves, but his pillow and his blanket still held that masculine scent that was purely Kisame's. A mix of musk and cold mint.

He lied down on his partner's bed, inhaling his scent and letting his hard cock rub against the sheets. He was breathing hard and the sense of shame felt earlier started to disappear but it was still there. There was always something not right, but Itachi really could not think of anything. Kisame was the first person he really trusted, that he really let in. Inside himself. God, the dark haired man never felt so aroused than at the thought of Kisame's muscular body over his, his thick member sheathed deep inside his willing virginal body.

And then he felt it. The sense of shame disappeared leaving only a spreading warmth in his chest. Was this his innocence? Itachi turned and let himself go limp while looking at the dark ceiling. But he was still hard, he still needed…

"_Yes. When you're ready, if you still want me to be the one, I'll be honoured receive your innocence, Itachi-san." _

Itachi never heard the door open and his partner slipping in. But he heard the gasp that followed. He abruptly turned his head to look at the taller man, his onyx eyes intense and lustful. It was only a second and then the Uchiha grabbed the sheets from under himself and covered his body. Only his face and his feet weren't protected by the white tissue.

Itachi lowered his eyes and felt his face heat up. He never felt so… So angry at himself. Having feelings for someone was not wrong. But one thing was to have them, the other was letting the other person know. What if Kisame was disgusted by what happened? What… What if that promise was no longer valid? His heart lost a beat and a scalding pressure gripped his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself as his erection wilted.

He heard Kisame's steps approaching the bed. Again that hot weight gripped his chest and his lower body started to cramp. The heat from under his sternum reached his neck and travelled over his face. He whimpered. It was difficult to breath now and he started to panic.

Strong hands lowered his half-sitting body on the bed and the he felt again a pressure on his chest, but of a different kind. Kisame had placed one of his hands on his sheets-covered chest and the other was on his forehead, cool against his fevered skin. Itachi tried to speak but choked on the words.

"Shh… It's all right Itachi-san. It's all right. Keep taking deep breaths and you'll feel better." whispered Kisame, his face in front of Itachi's

Their noses were nearly touching and their breaths mingled. Like that night their gazes were connected and Itachi's heart sped up. Kisame noticed this and lightly pressed his hand against the younger nin's chest.

"Breathe with me…"

And for each breath Kisame took he eased the pressure on Itachi's sternum a bit and then gradually compressed it to make the brunet exhale. The procedure was repeated ten, twenty times, till the ex Mist Seven felt assured that his partner was relaxed enough to not panic again while they were talking.

Itachi closed his eyes and Kisame sat up straight near him.

"What was that about, Itachi-san?"

The teen opened his eyes but this time he avoided the other's gaze. He answered, though.

"If… If I'm ready, now, a-and I want you to be the one… What would you say about taking my innocence?"

"Your innocence is not mine to take, but yours to give."

"I want to give it to you."

"Then I'd be honoured to receive your innocence, Itachi-san."

And then went down to brush his lips against the ones of his soon-to-be lover.

Itachi slightly calmed down and loosened his vicelike hold on the blanket around him. Kisame took it and slowly started to peel the sheets off the teenager. The brunet let him, observing his movements. When he was fully naked, again, before his partner's eyes, he couldn't help it. He blushed. The blue skinned nin was looking at him like was a particularly tasty piece of meat.

Well, he guessed that, in some ways, he was. Tentatively he lifted his arms and touched the collar of the other man fishnet.

"Let me get these off, we'll be better without them." said Kisame, getting off the bed to undress himself

Itachi couldn't help but watch. Powerful muscles rippled under blue skin, not even a single scar marred his partner's back. The shirt was thrown on the floor and the Uchiha followed the curving of Kisame's neck as he started to unbutton his trousers. Once the sandals and the spats were discarded, the older nin took off trousers and boxers in one smooth motion.

Then he turned and Itachi bit his lower lip as he stared at the massive member that his partner was sporting. He didn't notice that Kisame's eyes were focused on him but he saw the twitch of the other's flesh. Apparently Kisame got excited when being watched.

The ex Mist Seven resumed his position over Itachi, but now the younger felt a bit nervous, knowing what was to come.

_/Will it really fit?/_ Itachi asked himself.

His mind supplied that his entrance was basically a ring made of muscles that with the right stretching would accommodate even large objects. As large as Kisame's erection.

"If you want to stop, tell me. Anytime." assured the blue skinned nin

Itachi narrowed his eyes. He was the one that made the offer, he wasn't going to back down. His pride was happily silenced by Kisame's mouth on his. It only started as a soft touch but then Kisame's tongue touched his lower lip before the shark's sharp teeth could nibble on it.

There was a brief moment of stillness and then all the pent up frustration between them exploded. Itachi's arms went up around Kisame's neck as the older nin's tongue plundered the brunet's mouth with rhythmical movements.

Kisame, seemingly tired of being on all four lowered his hips till his crotch was in contact with the Uchiha's, their members one against the other. One of the younger's legs went around his lover's waist, signalling that it was all right for him to rest his weight on his lithe form.

The blue man observed his partner, from his slightly blushing cheeks to the cascade of black hair that formed a dark halo around his head.

"You're beautiful."

Itachi's cheeks reddened further and his eyes carefully avoided Kisame's. Suddenly he spread his legs wider while lifting his hips and the blue nin's groin slid lower, his member now nestled between the younger man ass cheeks. Kisame's gasped.

"I think someone here is being a bad boy. Where have you learned these tricks, Itachi-san?"

His partner mumbled something unintelligible.

"I didn't hear you, you know."

"My targets were… Lovers. I saw them having sex."

That surprised Kisame. So that was what had his Itachi-san all ready and wanton. Who knew that the Uchiha heir was a voyeur.

"But I don't think I'm ready for all the things they did together…" started Itachi, but then paused, blushing

But now his partner's interest had been peaked. The shark nin grinned at the idea of making his lover flustered by having him tell all the perverted details.

"Really, Itachi-san? Tell me…" smirked Kisame, letting his right hand wander over the smooth planes of Itachi's chest, brushing his nipples, before moving lower

"…"

"I don't hear you…" said the ex Mist Seven, his big blue hand now over the young man's crotch, lightly caressing the hardened flesh

"…I said… Blowjow… Don't make me repeat it." glared the Sharingan wielder

Kisame thoughtfully started to kiss Itachi's white elegant neck. Of course there were many things that could be done when having sex, fellatio was only one of many, but Kisame knew that some of them involved a certain level of… experience between the two members of the couple that the first few times just wasn't there. He might have been ready, he was thirty after all, but his lover? A sixteen years old virgin? This time it was only going to be a simple, awkward, memorable first time.

"Kisame?"

Itachi's voice brought him back to reality, only to see that his mouth worked without his consent and gave his partner a beautiful, violet, round hickey. The shark nin decided that he liked very much marking the other man and promptly began to do it again, only to be stopped by two hands that brought his face in front of his lover's one.

"Please, Kisame… It hurts."

Hurts? Kisame lowered his gaze till he saw Itachi's erection. It was hard, the tip a deep red colour, already leaking a clear, lubricating fluid. The older nukenin knew that virgins never lasted for long, that the first time, while being the most important one, was also the briefest.

But now surged a problem. Lube. He would have to go to the bathroom to get something they could use as lubrication, seeing as Kisame never really thought that something would happen between them. And he wasn't going to take his lover dry, at least not until they had a regular sex life that insured that Itachi's ring would be naturally stretched enough not to rip at such a forceful entrance.

"Wait here, I need something for lube."

"Please…" whimpered Itachi and Kisame's erection twitched painfully

He run to their little bathroom to retrieve a small tube of salve, the kind used for bruises. Not really suitable but it would have to do. At least it didn't dry as fast as saliva. Itachi was there on their bed, legs spread and bent at the knees, his young manhood erect and weeping and under his sac a puckered, quivering entrance.

Kisame unscrewed the cap and coated his digits with the clear substance. It didn't have a specific scent, and the shark nin was glad for that. He then moved between his partner's legs, circling the tiny ring with a slick finger. When he felt Itachi's breath calming, he slowly pushed in.

The Sharingan wielder shifted his hips a bit, not really finding it painful as much as uncomfortable. Kisame proceeded to spread the lubricant by moving his finger inside the younger nin's body. Itachi could feel the new presence inside him and, after a moment of adjustment, started to move against it and the Kiri nin decided that it was time to add another finger.

Now, with the help of two fingers it was easier to stretch the tight muscle, moving them in a scissoring motion. Itachi's abdominals twitched every time Kisame moved his fingers and opened his little hole, light moans coming from an open and panting mouth. The discomfort for the more intensive preparation was enough to calm the young man's erection a bit, so that his orgasm was not that near.

The shark nin looked at his lover.

"If you can't take the third finger we'll have to stop." he informed his lover

Itachi only glared with defiance and spread his legs a little more.

"Try me."

And Kisame obeyed. While opening the small entrance with two fingers he quickly slipped the third in. His partner's muscles protested and tried to squeeze out the offending intruders, so the blue man put his hand on his lover's hip and started to caress the skin.

"Deep breaths, like earlier, and try to relax, Itachi-san."

Itachi nodded and the other nukenin started to search for the young man's prostate. He hoped that with the right stimulation the pain from the stretching would become a source of excitement, instead of distraction. The search was not long, his knowledge of human anatomy helping him in finding his target. The reaction was instant. Itachi's back arched and he moaned loudly, clear fluid coming out from the tip of his erection.

"Please… I'm so close…" pleaded the dark haired man

Kisame too could not wait to possess that beautiful creature that was his partner. He quickly coated with lube his hard-on and positioned himself on top of the other nin. With his hand he carefully lined up his member with Itachi's entrance and then paused for a moment.

"I'm going in. Stop me if I'm hurting you."

And slowly started to enter his lover's body. He was assaulted by multiple sensations of hot and tight in their every expression, something between being burned with white-hot metal and being constricted by velvet. He made sure to still his hips after being buried in to the hilt in Itachi's body, God only knew what would happen if he started to move before his lover had given him permission.

Meanwhile the brunet was trying to regain control on the sensations his body was sending to his brain. The feeling of being full, in every sense. He finally felt complete, that something he had longed for, without even knowing what it was, had been reached. Now if only Kisame would move his ass and do something…

"Move."

"Are you sure you don't need more time?"

"You're going to move now or else…"

"Ok, ok, just checking."

And started up a medium-fast pace. Neither of them was going to last long and Kisame wanted to make them both come. He stroked Itachi's erection in time with his trusts, aiming for the sweet spot that made his lover tighten around him until, with a last final trust Itachi's world went white and his body clutched so tightly Kisame's erection that the mere force of its spasms was enough to milk the shark man to orgasm.

Then the Kiri nin pulled out of his lover with a wet -pop-, white sperm coming out Itachi's reddened little hole. The sweaty shark lied down side by side with his partner and caressed his cheek.

"How does it feel?" asked Kisame

Itachi thought a bit about it, then linked his hand with his lover's.

"Strange… Then good. I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

"It's the price of losing your innocence." grinned the shark man

The young man then sat up on the bed, the other nin's eyes never leaving him.

"You know, Kisame, I'm not really sure I've lost it completely."

The older man blinked.

"And what am I to do, then?"

Itachi lifted himself up and then straddled his lover, one leg on each side of Kisame's hips, his still dripping entrance brushing against the blue man already awakening member.

"You should check."

Kisame smirked.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that the lemon is so short, I'm not that good with them! I still need the **'Experience'**! 3.167 words!!! My drabble chipmunks are cursing at me for writing things soooo long!!! XD Anyway if you guessed right this is going to be a trilogy 'The Mission - Innocence - Experience', since I'm going to start Uni next week the third instalment will be up around Christmas. (Christmas is the deadline, I think I can put it up earlier… I think…) For the same reasons 'Just Because' will be updated only once a week, every Saturday. Updating two drabbles in a week means that the drabble chipmunks are on crack. 


End file.
